Talk:Irongard
I'm not sure how to go about creating a page for the Pumpkin Stew quest, but it should be added to Category:Ways to alter your base stats Psychoadept 15:47, November 15, 2011 (UTC) I'm really bad at this, I keep forgetting to do things like paste the last copy I made before copying something new, so I keep losing info. I'm dumping info into this page to pare out later, since I made a Quest:Exploring Irongard page before I noticed that, after you speak to Elborin and deal with angry-man, all the encounters appear to stop. Datashade 07:18, November 14, 2011 (UTC) First time you visit the tree, it attacks. Throws pumpkins at you (3-5, random?), chance to use a power to block; Fortification, Elementalism, Shadow Magic, or Telekinesis, with increasing requirements. To dodge without a power, ; win or lose, dodging gains no XP. Deflecting the first pumpkin requires one of the above powers @ 35, second 40, third 45, etc. Gain 4XP for successful use of power for the first three pumpkins, 8XP for 4 and 5. If you failed to deflect or dodge a pumpkin, heal before you click continue; the tree has an anti-magic field that prevents mid-combat Restoration. Tree is scaled to 9+. I failed to record SP, but gained ~64 combat XP and . Tree disappears for 20 minutes Edit by shadowblack: You can complete the stew without doing anything else in the village - it is in no way related to Thorn Isle and the events there. When leaving the tavern, if you have met the old man while exploring the village, you will encounter that same man (it is unknown if you need to also defeat the angry man that accuses you of having stolen his gold). After learning his name, the EXPLORE text will specify it is, indeed, Elborin. End edit.--Shadowblack 12:38, November 15, 2011 (UTC) He introduces himself as Elborin, and, if you accept his mission, unlocks Thorn Isle. Thorn Isle Thorn Isle has another Exploration. 20 base, +1 for every 10 Woodsmanship, no mounted bonus or any other skills. Max exploration is 40, reset is 30 minutes. * Random Combat. Unless marked, all were 3+ and worth ~1 combat XP ** 2 Armoured Scavengers ** Barkback Beetle ** Blackhorn Beetle ** 1-3 Jadefang Ants ** 3-4 Hylbor Beetles ** Forest Worm ** 2 Leafy Prowlers ** 3 Slithering Menaces * Campfire, with an apparition of Elborin as a young man. He is attacked, and then his attackers turn on you. The weapons the ghosts wield are random, and may alter the ghosts' MR by a few points (since when I did this on an alt, the MR fluctuated up and down a bit from one to the next), but it appears each is worth ~32 combat XP, each ghost appears to have 2 MR and 5 SP more than the last. This is neither a repeatable encounter nor a returnable location. ** (5% after 71SP damage, lethal strike -16) ** (10% after 72 damage, lethal strike -11) ** (2% after 83 damage, lethal strike -3 -- by this point I was pretty sure it was just going to go up 5 every time, but I kept tracking numbers, and they were all either under 5% within 5 points of anticipated SP, or dead at 1-2 points over anticipated SP) ** ** ** ** ** Once they are all defeated, you receive 128 general XP, and * A dead adventurer. His skeletal remains indicate he has been dead for some time. * Special Locations ** A Cave ** The Abandoned Tower ** A Strange Tunnel A Cave CAVE: :E - Entrance :1 - Gathering Place :2 - Skull Altar A Strange Tunnel File:Map Exploring Thorn Isle A Strange Tunnel.PNG TUNNEL: :E - Entrance :1 - Lever :2 - Portcullis :3 - Wheel The Abandoned Tower TOWER: :E - Entrance :U - Stairs up :1 - Engraving of a woman :2 - Engraving of a hawk :3 - Candle Pedestal :4 - Bell Pedestal :5 - Book Pedestal :6 - Male Apparition :7 - Female Apparition *2 , room to Restore between fights, 64 general when both are defeated. *Undead foes in the tower appear to be scaled. * Unlocking the pedestal riddle unlocks the apparitions, who give 32 general XP apiece and allow the player to actually hurt the undead on the second floor. * With the apparitions' gifts, the second floor undead can be hurt (without the gifts they are immune to all weapons, magical ones included). have a powerful anti-magic aura which can, but does not always, negate attempts to use magic. They start at ~55SP and 6+ to hit (scaled), going up apparently +10SP per fight and +1 to hit every 3-4 fights. (The trip I logged went 6, 6, 6, 7, 7, 7, 7, 8, 8, 8, 8, 9, 9, at which point I got to the ladder; the other trip I made, observed to-hit values went up to 12+ or 13+.) They are all vulnerable to anti-undead bonuses on weapons, and are all worth 16+ combat XP apiece. ** In my case the undead were: 6+ (the very first one, not numbered), 6+ (described as the 1st), 6+, 7+, 7+, 7+, 7+, 8+, 8+, 8+, 8+, 9+, 9+ (12th and last one). This is only if you do not flee from any of the undead. Also, most undead allow you to flee after 1 round, but some require 2 rounds before you can flee (this is random and not related to which undead you are fighting).--Shadowblack 11:11, November 16, 2011 (UTC)